


Everything Is Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don't be like Drake and please follow the law, Fluff, Good Parent Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard, Hospitalization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impersonation, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Launchpad McQuack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Launchpad gets hurt during patrol, and Drake can't help but worry.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Everything Is Fine

Drake knew that he shouldn’t have let Launchpad go out on patrol alone.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him or anything, no, far from it. It was just that he had a feeling that something would go wrong. But when he would voice this, Launchpad would brush him off, and would say that he’ll be fine, and that Drake needed to be there for Gosalyn. He couldn’t believe that he abandoned his partner to make sure that Gosalyn was safe in a movie theater, while she was with her classmates.

Drake was so thankful that he left his phone on vibrate, or he wouldn’t have known that Launchpad called him. He signaled Gosalyn that he was leaving the room, and all she answered with was a thumbs-up. He left the room, and answered the call.

“Yes, Launchpad? Is everything okay?”

“O-oh, hey there, DW.”

“Launchpad? Are you okay?” Drake started to get more and more worried by the second; Launchpad didn’t sound okay. He knew something was wrong. He just  _ knows _ .

“Oh, I-yeah, I’m fine. I just-uh, need to go to the hospital real quick-”

“What!?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Just need a few stitches, s’all.”

“Where are you? I-I’ll come pick you up.”

“Don’t worry, I’m already in a truck.”

“Ambulance?”

“Yeah.”

Drake sighed. “Okay, I’m gonna come over to see you there, okay?”

“M’okay.”

“Okay. I love you.” Drake hung up, staring at his phone, trying to comprehend what happened. He quickly rushed back into the theater to retrieve his daughter. “Gosalyn!” He whispered-yelled, making a few people shush him. Gosalyn immediately turned around, and glared at him. “Not now Gosalyn, we need to get going!” Realizing how serious her dad was, Gosalyn immediately got up from her seat, and ran towards her dad. Leaving the room, Gosalyn started to talk as they rushed to the car.

“Dad! Is everything okay? What’s wrong?”

“Launchpad’s in the hospital-”

“What!?”

“-But everything will be fine! I’m sure of it,” he said, but he was trying to comfort himself more than Gosalyn. “Now hurry into the car; we’re heading to the hospital.” They quickly got into their car, and sped to the hospital (thankfully he didn’t get a ticket). Gosalyn didn’t say anything through the car ride; she knew how much her dad was stressing out, and she was freaking out as well. So, she stayed silent, trying to fight the thoughts of anything bad happening to Launchpad. Because she knew that everything would be fine, just like her dad said.

When they entered the hospital, Drake got Gosalyn to sit and wait for him to check in (which was a feat within itself-Gosalyn always never wanted to wait, but for once, she listened to her dad). But, when he wasn’t coming over to check up with her, Gosalyn decided to go see what her dad was doing, as discreetly as possible (she didn’t want to put any more stress on her dad than there already was).

“C’mon, I need to see my fianc é!” Gosalyn could hear her dad shout this, his voice laced with worry and concern. She hid around the corner, where she could clearly hear her dad and the front desk.

“I’m sorry sir, but he's resting right now, I don’t know what else to tell you. Besides, visiting hours have been over for a while now; why don’t you come back in the morning?”

“Well, I need to see him right now!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Mallard, there isn’t anything that I can do.” When the receptionist looked back down at the computer, Drake knew that he wouldn’t be able to go in. 

With permission.

“Gosalyn, dear, come over real quick,” Drake called out, and Gosalyn came quickly to his side. “Okay, I need you to follow my moves, exactly, okay?” He whispered, and Gosalyn gave an eager nod. Clearing his throat, he looked back to the receptionist. “Alright then-ma’am, could you at least give me the room number he’s in? For tomorrow?” Clicking away, the lady answered without looking up.

“Mr. McQuack is in room 207. Is that all?”

“Yep, that’s all. Thank you!” Drake started to walk away, pushing Gosalyn in front of him. Bend down, he made eye contact with his daughter. “You ready?” Getting up, Drake took a deep breath. And started to sprint. 

“Sir, you can’t-” the receptionist called out, but no one stopped him, as he ran past the desk, and down the hall. Gosalyn was hot on his trail, following her dad wherever he went. Running through the hallways, Drake pushed past doctors and nurses, and Gosalyn followed right behind him, knocking over potted plants and other miscellaneous items in the halls. Drake then suddenly stopped, making Gosalyn run into his legs.

“207! We found it!” Drake exclaimed, and reached out fro the door knob. But right before his hand grabbed onto it, he was pulled away. “Hey! What’s the big idea?” Drake’s eyes widened when he saw the ones pulling him away was a security guard. There was another with Gosalyn, but he wasn’t using force with her (she was a kid, afterall).

“Sir, you can't be here-you need to leave.” Drake struggled to get out of the grip, but to no avail. He was dragged out of the building, while Gosalyn followed, grumbling to herself. Once they were outside, Drake started to get angry.

“I cannot believe they won’t let me in there! I just wanna see LP, is that so much to ask for?”

“What if we got in a different way?” Gosalyn asked, which caught her father’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back!” Gosalyn yelled over her shoulder, as she ran back into the hospital. Drake waited for her, getting more and more impatient by the second. But before he decided to go in a check on her, she came running back out, holding a doctor’s coat. “Here: wear this! This way, you’ll be able to sneak in, and I’ll just play as the patient!”

Drake smiled brightly at his daughter as he put on the coat. “Great idea, Gosalyn! Now, let’s get dangerous!”

Drake walked nonchalantly through the main door, and past the front desk. Gosalyn followed right behind him, keeping her eyes trained in front of her. No one question Drake or Gosalyn, which was surprisingly in of itself (wouldn’t anyone not recognize him, and get them busted?). Once they arrived at the door, with the number 207, Drake quickly slipped in, and quietly closed the door once Gosalyn was in.

The lights were dim, with moonlight shining through. Gosalyn sat down in a chair next to the bed where Launchpad was. Drake quietly walked over to the bed, and found Launchpad sleeping. But, Drake must’ve been a little too loud, because Launchpad soon started to stirr.

  
“Drake…?” Launchpad said quietly, which caught Gosalyn’s attention immediately.

“Pops! You okay?” Gosalyn asked, as she jumped up onto the bed. Launchpad flinched and groaned, as Drake pulled her off.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine, Gos. Doc said that I just got a mild concussion, and that I can leave in a few days. I also got a few stitches on my side; turns out tiny, plastic swords from toys could be just as dangerous as real ones-who knew?” Drake let out a light laugh, and placed a kiss on his partner’s cheek.

“I’m glad you’re safe, LP.”

“Uh, how did you guys get in here, anyway? It's well past visiting hours,” Launchpad asked, and Gosalyn’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Oh, it was my idea! I got Dad to dress up as a doctor, and I was the patient! It went very well.”

“I-Drake, babe, you  _ do _ know that’s illegal, right?”

“I, well, that didn’t really occur to me…” Drake said sheepishly. “But it's fine! We’ll leave without anyone noticing.”

“Well, I hope so. I’d hate for you guys to get kicked out because of me. Why don’t you just go back home? Come back in the morning, it’ll be fine.”

“He’s right Dad; I am getting a little tired anyway,” Gosalyn said, following it by a yawn.

“Well, it  _ is _ past your bedtime, missy. I suppose we should be leaving then…” As Drake and Gosalyn started to leave, Launchpad grabbed onto his wrist, and pulled Drake down for a kiss.

“Thanks for checking up on me, Drake. Even if you did have to impersonate a doctor and break the law to do so.”

Drake chuckled. “You know I would do anything for you. Besides, it wasn’t like I was going to get any sleep without checking up on you first.”

“Well, night Drake. Night, Gos! Love both of you,” Launchpad concluded, as Gosalyn got a big smile.

“Love you too, Pops! Night,” she said, and quickly left, closing the door behind her.

“You know Drake, you don’t have to be so worried about me-I can handle myself overnight in a hospital,” Launchpad said, in a quieter tone.

“I know,” Drake said, sighing. “I just...feel like I need to check up with you if you’re hurt, or my paranoia will never let me do anything-especially sleep.”

Launchpad smiled. “Well, at least you now know that I’m fine! Seriously though, you should go and sleep.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll get going. Love you, Launchpad.”

“Love you more, Drake.” Drake smiled as he exited the room. Maybe things weren’t as bad as he thought. Maybe it wasn’t his fault. Maybe he could learn to forgive himself.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's hope Drake doesn't get caught while walking out. I hope this was angsty, I tried to write angst, but it came out as fluff.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
